


Lillie's Adventures in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lillie's been busy ever since she became a trainer! It's rather hard to keep track of what she's been doing (and who). Set some years after Sun and Moon. Lemons. Series of one-shots. Told from a variety of perspectives.





	1. Lillie x Moon

It was nearing sunset when the two girls checked into their hotel. Moon tossed the card key on the small kitchen counter and sighed heavily. What a long day. And in this weather!

“It’s so hot...” Lillie complained for the fourth or fifth time. Moon smiled at the other girl as Lillie sprawled the entirety of her body over the lone queen sized bed. Her arms and legs went every which way, her hoodie loose around her. Her white tanktop was riding up, exposing her pale, flat stomach, and her tiny short shorts left her long, bare legs completely uncovered.

“Want me to get you some water?” Moon asked.

“Moooon,” Lillie complained, neither affirming nor denying the question.

It truly _was_ hot. Moon tugged at her own black tube top, an unusually daring clothing choice for her, but one necessitated by the humid, muggy day. She’d chosen long white pants to go along with the top – she would have worn shorts, but that might have been too much skin to show in public. The two of them hadn’t been in the city for long, and there was lots of business to get done.

She opened the fridge, letting cool air run over her.

They had to speak to the Kahuna, talk to one of the captains, go to the capital, go back to the Kahuna… it was going to be a long day tomorrow, and today was long enough! Moon sighed, the memory of the day holding no small distaste for her.

“I thought you were getting me water,” Lillie whined as Moon sat down next to her.

“You didn’t ask for it.”

“You think this room has AC?” Lillie asked, sighing heavily.

The two girls had spent most of the last week together, catching up and talking or going out to adventure or just staying in and talking. It had been pleasant, but somewhat odd. Moon found herself glancing over Lillie’s supine body, her eyes linger over her exposed lower stomach, at the slightest hint of a V running down under Lillie’s shorts. Moon swallowed. It wasn’t because Lillie was muscular, rather the girl was just so damn skinny.

“I dunno,” Moon replied. Lillie groaned – a soft, simple sound.

“I’m just gonna take a shower.” Lillie said, sitting up. She stood quickly, letting the hoodie fall off her body unceremoniously. Moon reached out with one hand, running a finger along Lillie’s bare lower back. The girl turned to her. “What’s up?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Moon said, withdrawing her hand. Lillie shrugged, heading for the bathroom and closing it softly behind herself. Moon continued quietly, talking to herself: “Nothing except I, uh, want inside your pants.”

The last week, as pleasant as it was, had been extremely difficult. Lillie was… affectionate, to say the least. And very open with Moon. A surprising thing, considering the girl was so quiet and demure in public. But when it was just the two of them, Lillie was always very quickly taking off her clothes, lounging around in panties and a t-shirt, or snuggling up close to Moon.

At first, Moon didn’t think anything of it, but now…

“Are you flirting with me?” Moon mumbled. She’d tested that theory. Moon tried to shake the memory from her mind, but it came back unbidden. Moon stood in front of the bathroom mirror, holding her own long hair up in a ponytail she was about to tie. And her swimsuit…

_“Do you think it’s too daring?”_ Moon had asked. Lillie hadn’t responded, looking the girl’s nearly bare body up and down. Moon’s heart had been beating so fast, as if it was about to slam out of her chest. Her own slender body was on full display, the thong bikini showing nearly everything off. Moon was a short girl, shorter than Lillie was, with small breasts and a slim figure, and she quickly found herself regretting showing this much.

“It’s fine, Moon,” she said to herself, forcing the memory back. Lillie had blushed and stammered, and spent the rest of the time sneaking glances at her, but that still wasn’t concrete _proof._

“Did you want to join me? It’ll save water.” Lillie poked her head out from the bathroom.

An innocent offer, but one that made Moon’s breath catch.

“I, I’m good! Thanks.” Moon replied, turning away to hide the red that crept into her face. Lillie shrugged and walked off.

When the door to the bathroom closed and Moon could hear the water turn on, she let out a huge sigh. They had the entire night together in this small room,and of course, Moon had to be… had to be…

She gingerly reached a hand into her own pants, sliding it across smooth skin.

“Of course,” she mumbled to herself, “I’m soaking wet.”

With Lillie taking a shower, Moon was all alone. She bit her lip as her hand fumbled with the button on her pants. She unfastened it quickly and unzipped the front, leaning back onto the bed. She thought of Lillie naked in the shower as she gingerly pressed her hand to her clitoris.

It wasn’t the first time she’d masturbated to the thought of the girl. Lillie was constantly around nowadays, providing plenty of fuel for the imagination. Whether she was prancing about in a bra and panties, or wearing shorts that really were much too short, or being clingy and affectionate...

Moon gasped as she slid a finger inside herself, massaging it back and forth gently.

“I’ve always wanted to...” Moon whispered to herself, wet fingers moving in and out and in. “I’ve always wanted to...”

It was unfair, really. Lillie was always so friendly. She would cuddle with Moon at night, holding onto her in embarrassing places. She’d walk into the bathroom when Moon was showering because she “forgot” something in there.

Moon moaned, stifling the involuntary sound quickly. One finger gently rubbing inside and out, her pelvis shifting with the motion. Without realizing it, her back was slipping down the bed, her knees forming a 90 degree angle to the ground.

“I want to...” Moon gasped. “I want to...”

Faster and faster and faster. In a quick, impatient motion she’d shoved her pants to the ground, but her panties caught unevenly against her knees. Moon didn’t care enough to pull them off. In and out and in her finger moved, Moon panting with every thrust.

Her left hand slid over smooth skin, moving from her stomach up under her shirt. She grabbed her left breast, massaging it back and forth. Her nipples stood at attention and Moon played with them absently.

Her mind wandered through memories. Lillie freshly washed, a towel around her body. Lillie reaching across the kitchen counter to grab something, her shirt and shorts riding up. Lillie clinging to her in the night, her face inches from Moon’s own.

Picking up speed, Moon was nearing her climax. Closer and closer, the muscles in her legs twitching. Moon moaned again, hoping Lillie couldn’t hear it above the water.

“I want to fuck you...” Moon breathed.

She stopped suddenly, one finger still halfway inside herself.

“I want to fuck her,” Moon said to herself.

Moon stood. She could still hear the water running for Lillie’s shower. She kicked off her panties and tore off her tube-top. For a moment she stood naked in the hotel room before blushing and grabbing Lillie’s discarded hoodie off the ground. She threw it on, breathing her scent in. A light breeze blew over her bare butt as she moved. She stood outside the door, left hand hovering over the door handle.

_She’s been flirting with me, right?_

Her right hand dangled at her side, still moist.

_If I do this…_

Moon grit her teeth, opening the door quickly, a whoosh of air rolling over her, the sudden humidity of the water-heated air pressing against her skin.

“Moon?” Lillie called from behind the shower curtain. “What’s up?”

The shower stood across the bathroom from the door, a thin white cloth curtain covering the small porcelin tub. It was built into the wall, a square thing, clean and white and pristine. The curtain was new, one the hotel staff seemed to keep meticulously clean.

Moon gasped as she noticed just how _sheer_ it was. Moon stared at the shadow in the curtain. The fluorescent light embedded in the ceiling above the shower angled perfectly, casting the exact figure of Lillie’s naked body. One hand was raised up, towards the shower head. The other hand cast down, between Lillie’s crotch.

_Is she…?_

The hand slowly moved up and down, even with Moon standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind herself, more certain than ever.

“Moon?”

A glance in the mirror for confidence. Moon looked herself over. Long dark legs poked out from under Lillie’s loose hoodie. Her dark, curly hair was ruffled, a mess from her adventures on the couch a few minutes prior. She considered pulling the hoodie off first, but decided against it. Quick strides to the shower curtain, and Moon threw it open. Lillie gasped, wide green eyes staring back at her.

Lillie stood under the flow of water, her hair drenched and pressed against her head, a long blonde flow. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and white – a pale ghost compared to Moon, so light that she stood out against the cream white of the shower walls. Her eyes were uncomprehending, confused. Scared? Her lips pursed just slightly, her mouth open just a hair.

Moon imagined shoving her fingers between those perfect lips and watching Lillie gag.

They stood staring at each other for a long moment before Moon looked down across the naked girl’s body. Small, perky breasts, punctuated with perfectly round, tiny areolae of a cute pink. Further down she looked, across that taut, tight stomach. Lillie’s other hand held a razor – she’d just finished shaving, apparently. She was bare, the skin completely smooth.

_Who were you going to show that to?_

Lillie was shorter than Moon by an inch or two, and she wasn’t the most curvy of girls. She was youthful and frail. Seeing her now, Moon could feel a possession. She wanted to ruin her. She wanted to…

“Moon!” Lillie’s hands retracted just a bit, one halfheartedly covering her vulva, the other pressing against her breasts. “I offered to shower with you. There’s no need to surprise me.”

Vulnerable.

“I know,” Moon smiled.

“Then what are you–”

She unzipped the hoodie and tossed it back onto the tile floor. Lillie’s eyes turned downward, watching the article fall off Moon’s body as it revealed firm, perky brown breasts and a toned stomach. Moon licked her lips.

_I know you like what you see._

Moon stepped into the shower, forcing her lips onto Lillie’s. The girl’s surprised gasp was muffled by the sudden press, and Moon pushed her back against the shower wall heavily. Lillie dropped the razor; it clacked against the ground uselessly. Water ran over them both and Lillie lifted her arms, one pressing against Moon’s stomach, the other her shoulder, pushing.

A break in the kiss.

“Moon, what–”

Moon kissed her again, grabbing her wrists – one in each hand – and forcing them above Lillie’s head. She pushed a knee between the weaker girl’s legs, forcing them open. Her bare thigh lay against the other girl’s womanhood.

Her tongue fought against Moon’s as their lips touched. Lillie muffled a moan, her eyes closing as their faces pressed together. Moon pushed deep, controlling the kiss, not giving the girl any ground to fight back. Lillie’s body swayed but surrendered.

After a long, long minute, Moon separated. Lillie was breathing hard, and Moon could feel wetness against her thigh. It could have been the water, but Moon doubted that. The shorter girl opened her eyes, looking up at Moon, her eyes wide. Confused, concerned.

“Moon, what’s gotten into you?” Lillie asked. Her face was flushed and red, cheeks covered in a heavy blush.

“Turn around,” Moon commanded.

“What?”

“Turn around and stick your butt out.”

Lillie bit her lip as Moon released the other girl’s arms. Slowly, uncertainly, she did as she was told. Lillie’s cheek pressed against the tile wall, her palms flat at shoulder level, her butt inclined just slightly out.

“Stick it out more,” Moon demanded. Lillie complied, shifting her feet.

Moon bent down, grabbing the fallen razor off the ground and rinsing it off in the shower. She toyed with the outside of Lillie’s exposed vulva, her fingers tapping against the labia and sliding back and forth over her clitoris. Despite Lillie’s comfort with Moon the past week, she’d never been this close, this exposed. She spread Lillie’s labia apart, exposing her soft vagina.

“Moon, why are you–”

“Quiet,” Moon said, and forced the handle of the razor in.

Lillie gasped, her pussy accepting it easily. Moon placed her free hand on the girl’s shoulder, tracing the line of her figure down her side and around her hip. As her right slid the razor handle in and out in regular bursts, her left began to message Lillie’s clit.

“When did you masturbate last?” Moon pressed her lips against Lillie’s ear as she spoke, her voice just above a whisper. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Moon, I can’t...” Lillie closed her eyes, as if trying to focus. “I can’t...”

“Tell me or I’m going to punish you more.”

“I… we…”

Moon let the razor slide out of Lillie, and it dropped to the floor again, Moon pushed against Lillie’s pelvis, forcing her butt further out. With her other hand, Moon slipped two fingers into Lillie. The girl quivered and Moon could feel the resistance.

“Your body wants this,” Moon smiled smugly. “ _You_ want this.” She ran her tongue over Lillie’s ear. “You’re so _tight._ ”

Moon pressed her lips against Lillie’s cheekbone as she worked her hands faster and faster. In and out the two fingers rammed, her other hand circling around her clitoris quickly. Moon controlled the girl, determining her movements. She bit Lillie’s ears, her neck, her back, all while forcing her fingers in and out, the wet, slick lubrication making it all so easy.

Lillie began to shake, her mouth hanging open, her eyes glazed over. She panted heavily in Moon’s ear, moaning softly, the sound punctuated with Moon’s movements. More and more, faster and faster, until the girl froze up, her entire body shaking as it reached climax. The girl arced her back, clinging to Moon as she spasmed. Moon’s fingers kept working, even through the entire orgasm, and Lillie bit down on her neck.

The shaking started to slow and then eventually stop. Moon’s hands ceased their relentless motion, and both girls held each other, panting heavily. Water ran over their naked bodies, and Moon enjoyed the soft press of Lillie’s chest against her own.

Lillie looked at her, her eyes not quite focused on Moon. She stared past her, as if distant.

“You just… you just did that to me.”

Moon nodded, kissing her one more time.

* * *

 

Finishing the shower and getting dressed was… somewhat awkward. Moon found herself unable to really talk, and Lillie simply fumbled with her words, awkwardly moving about the shower as she finished washing herself. The pale girl got out first, as if running away, but then waited for a few moments in the bathroom as Moon finished, wearing nothing but a towel.

This uncertainty continued as the two girls stepped out into the hotel bedroom, both laden in towels. Lillie walked to the center of the room, staring at the bed.

Lillie paused at its foot, leaning over it slightly. Her towel was short, only covering from her breasts to her butt, but even then Moon could see the hint of cheek poking out from underneath the fabric. Moisture against her inner thighs. It wasn’t water.

“So...” Lillie started, one handing running over the bed.

“So?” Moon paused.

“I never, technically, really, uh,” Lillie swallowed, “ _agreed_ to doing that with you. In the shower. Uh...” Lillie played with her wrists and Moon felt a cold feeling in her stomach. “I’m not sure what to call it, but it was, uh, it was rather confident of you.”

“I… uh...” Moon nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“If I hadn’t… I hadn’t...” Lillie shook her head, blushing fiercely. “If I hadn’t wanted that, you would have been raping me, you know.”

Moon nodded, not sure what to say.

“But I did want it!” Lillie was quick to add. “I’ve wanted to… I’ve wanted you to… do that to me for a while now, actually.”

“You wanted to have sex?” Moon asked.

“Of course I did!” Lillie turned, walking over to Moon. The girl pressed her lips softly against Moon’s. When they broke, Lillie was blushing heavily, and Moon could feel heat on her own cheeks as well. “I was always flirting with you, hoping you’d notice. I always thought you were checking me out, but you… I just didn’t expect you to do _that_ , you know?”

“I guess I got carried away,” Moon said. “I was masturbating and I just… I just kinda went with what I was feeling.”

“And what you were feeling was to rape me?” Lillie choked a laugh. “I think I’m pretty submissive, but even that was a bit overwhelming.”

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I did!” Lillie said. “But I want to… I want to do it a bit more properly, you know?”

“Properly?”

“Yeah.” Lillie was blushing. She opened her arms, dropping her towel slowly to the ground. Moon nodded, and Lillie brushed the towel off Moon’s body as well. “Let me take the lead this time, okay?”

* * *

 

When Lillie had offered to take the lead, Moon _thought_ that meant the girl was going to wind up taking control of the next couple of minutes. So when Moon found herself wearing a six-inch strap-on that was currently plowing deep into Lillie’s soaking pussy, she started to question her own ability to hold herself back.

Lillie moaned, a quiet, unconfident sound. She was moving her hips back and forth slowly, even as Moon had paused to contemplate this turn of events. She shrugged and slammed the dildo in to its hilt, feeling the satisfyingly soft impact against Lillie’s cervix. The girl shook, her whole body spasming, and Lillie gasped out a protest.

Moon kept going, repeating the thrust, as her mind began to wander.

Maybe it was because Lillie had been too slow? Minutes before, Lillie had been so shy as she stood before Moon. The girl had leaned in close, kissing Moon.

“You’ll take the lead?” Moon had asked, and Lillie nodded. The naked girl bent down, rooting through her suitcase, her butt up and exposed. Moon slipped a casual finger inside, rubbing the girl’s wet pussy. She was already playing rough, her fingers slapping against the outside of Lillie’s tight vagina.

After a search that Moon had intentionally prolonged, Lillie finally stood, her face flushed and flustered and red. She was holding up a strap-on and breathing heavily.

“When you… when you wore that thong for me,” Lillie stated, “I figured you were trying to come on to me. I… I wound up… I wound up buying this just in case, but then I… I was too much of a coward to try anything else. I’ve never used it.”

Moon smiled, grabbing the strap-on, feeling a warmth inside her breast from Lillie’s gesture.

“How sweet,” Moon smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Lillie lightly on the lips. Gently she slipped it on, wiggling it about for good measure.

She then flipped Lillie around, threw her on the bed, and started slamming.

“Moon!” Lillie’s panicked cry knocked her from her fantasy. Moon slowed her thrusts and came to a stop. They were both breathing heavily, sweat outlining their body. Lillie’s cheek was flat against the bed and her blonde hair was wild, spreading in every direction. “It hurts, Moon.”

Moon gently pulled out and ran one hand along the shaft. Red ran along her fingers, and Moon knelt down, staring at Lillie’s exposed pussy. Hints of blood mingled with the girl’s natural lubricant, and a trickle of sweat dripped down her thigh. Moon ran a finger along her skin, outlining her vulva.

“Is this your first time, Lillie?” The other girl nodded. Moon bit her lip. “I may have been going overboard.”

“Just a little.” Lillie stifled a laugh and shifted into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. She opened her legs and pulled Moon in close, wrapping her arms around Moon’s butt. “It hurt a lot at first, though I liked it so I just let you do your thing. But it was getting a little unbearable at the end.”

“Do you want to stop doing penetration?” Moon asked, but Lillie shook her head. “Then what do you want to do?”

“Missionary, so you can’t brutalize me,” Lillie laughed, “though I still want you to be rough. I just want to hold you while you’re doing it.”

“Alright.” Moon smiled. Lillie crawled backwards, spreading her legs wide open. Her skin was pale, the pinkness of her vagina exposed. Moon climbed on top of her, positioning the strap-on right outside her. “Ready?”

“Yes.” And Moon slipped inside.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Lillie was pressed tits-first against the far wall, mouth hanging open as she moaned heavily, Moon’s hands holding onto Lillie’s hipbones as she relentlessly slammed the poor teenager. Faster and faster and faster, feeling the occasional impact against her cervix, the way Lillie’s spine would arc, her eyes closing as she winced from the pain.

The missionary had been sweet, but short-lived. At first, Moon had fucked Lillie gently, fitting herself between Lillie’s legs easily, and pale girl holding onto her, kissing her, moaning softly into her ear. And then Moon worked faster, faster, until Lillie’s entire body was arcing with every thrust, her arms flopping uselessly to her side, her legs riding up high as Moon hammered into her.

And, not content with the speed of it all, Moon had grabbed Lillie’s compliant ass, turned to girl around, and threw her against the wall.

Moon paused, wondering if maybe her approach to this was a tad bit domineering. Lillie moaned a complaint, begging for Moon not to stop, and the thought quickly left her mind.

She grabbed a fistful of Lillie’s hair, pulling the girl’s head back roughly and kissing her open mouth. It was too easy, controlling this girl. She’d do whatever Moon wanted.

And so they kept going, until Lillie was a whimpering, pathetic mess, collapsed thoughtlessly along the bed. When Moon finally pulled out, there was no blood, but Lillie’s thighs were slick with lubrication. Moon smiled, undoing the strap-on and running her tongue along its length.

Lillie’s slow, heavy breaths filled the air. Moon reached down, grabbing her hair.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Moon said, lifting her head up and shoving two fingers into Lillie’s mouth.

The girl accepted it easily, just like everything else, and they continued for a while longer.


	2. Lillie x Kukui

Kukui rolled over in bed, his hand absently searching the sheets for where Burnet had been sleeping the night before. He sighed uncertainly. She was already at work. She was always going to work so early.

Maybe she resented him for not having a regular schedule that she so rigidly stuck to her own. Kukui wanted to see her more often, but she insisted there were important science things to be done. He was a scientist too! The job was boring. How could she stay so dedicated?

Eventually he clawed his way out of bed, throwing on his robe, naked underneath. Hunger. Food. There was still leftovers in the fridge! Maybe he could sneak out there and grab it before Lillie had a chance to.

He slid open his bedroom door, glancing down the hall. Quiet. Maybe Lillie wasn’t awake? He padded across the hardwood floors, scanning the room. There she was, laying casually along one of the sofas, not yet having noticed him yet.

He paused, watching her for just a moment. It was a secret he kept close guard of that he would watch her like this sometimes. She was a teenager; it was very inappropriate of him to see her this way, but living with the girl had certain health benefits he couldn’t ignore. Besides, it was Burnet’s idea that they take in a stray, anyway!

Lillie’s posture today was somewhat unusual. She was reading, a book in her arms as she lay on her stomach. She wore very short shorts, pulled up just a bit that he could see the underside of both her ass cheeks, and some pink panties just underneath. They were hotpants, he realized. Maybe he should tell her later not to wear revealing clothes like that.

Maybe it was warm, but her shirt had ridden up too, revealing the sides of her stomach and a long, long stretch of her back. She was slender and small, not very curvy, but her petite body held a certain charm. Kukui could see the underside of her bra tucked away against the sofa cushion.

“Good morning Lillie,” Kukui said as he passed by her, knocking one hand against the sofa. He noticed with some satisfaction as she jumped, quickly adjusting her clothes. He graciously pretended not to notice.

* * *

 

Kukui slid the bathroom door almost entirely shut, dropping his bathrobe. The girl hadn’t left him any food at all! Damn. Maybe he’d take her out again and get some, because now he was hungry. He turned the water on in his marbled square shower, running one hand absently under the stream as it built up heat. He walked to the bathroom, feeling the cool breeze over his naked body as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“Professor?” Kukui jumped, turning towards the door. Lillie stood on the other side, judging from the shadows.

“Yes, Lillie? I’m naked. I’m about to take a shower.” He called back.

This was, in hindsight, perhaps his biggest mistake.

“Good.”

Lillie opened the door, letting a full breeze blow through the bathroom. Kukui jumped, staring at her, quickly covering his unmentionables with one hand. She stood in the doorway, blushing fiercely, a towel clinging to the front of her body. She was naked otherwise, her slender, beautiful snow-white body outlined by the dark hardwood floors behind her.

“What are you doing, Lillie?” He asked her, exacerbated.

“Kukui, I need something from you.” He could not even begin to think of a response. Her voice was firm. “I know how you look at me. How you examine me when you think I’m not looking. I know you see me as a woman, not a girl.” Her voice was shaking. She dropped the towel, revealing her naked body. Small, but firm and perky breasts over a taut and slim stomach leading down into a pale, clean-shaven vulva.

“Lillie, I…” Kukui’s mind was racing. He felt himself growing aroused. He backed away as she stepped towards him.

“Kukui, I need you to fuck me.”

 _I wonder what she’d look like with water running over those..._ was the first thing in his mind, and he realized he had already lost the argument.

“Wait, I don’t…” Lillie walked towards him, her confidence belying her beet red embarrassed expression. She knelt down in front of him, one hand racing to his throbbing member, already hard. “Lillie you can’t–”

Her wet mouth pressed against the tip and he immediately went silent. He could feel her tongue pressing under the edge of his foreskin, running over the glans. Kukui’s whole body went rigid, and he pushed his back against the wall, unable to react.

Kukui looked down at her bobbing tow-colored hair as she ran her mouth up and down his shaft. Where the teenager had learned how to do this, he had no idea, but Kukui found himself growing even harder. It was like when Burnet had first given him a blowjob years ago, except Burnet had been a hot young 24 year old. Lillie was…

He didn’t want to think about it. Instead he placed his hands on the back of Lillie’s head, his hips moving as if on their own. He wanted this. He had always wanted it, and now here it was. He swung his hips into each bob of her head, moving in a rhythm along with her.

Kukui smiled at the thought of her rosy red lips encircling his massive cock, of her tongue running along its circumference. This girl had no idea what she’d gotten herself into.

She was taking in maybe the top three or four inches at most, which was cute, but not enough. Burnet had far, far more experience working with Kukui, and if this girl was going to mess with him, she had to mess with him better than Burnet could.

He thrusted along with the bob of her head, just once, his cock tapping the back of her mouth. Lillie shuddered, gagging slightly in surprise. The girl looked up at him and Kukui grinned down at her, his cock still firmly in her mouth.

_You’re in my house, girl. You play by my rules._

His thrusts became harder, faster, as he overtook the blowjob. He pushed into her mouth, then bringing his cock out far enough that the head was right against her lips, then slammed it back in again. The girl jumped in surprise, gagging again, as every thrust became a powerful push to her throat. Four inches now, coming up on five inches.

The girl dropped her hands to between her knees. Lillie was w-sitting, her pussy firmly against the tile floor. She offered no resistance as Kukui began to face fuck her. Five inches became six on every thrust, and he was rapidly closing in to burying the full seven inches of his cock in her mouth.

Lillie could do nothing to resist as he fucked her mouth hard, and she sat there, gagging on occasion, thick lines of saliva running down her mouth as he barreled into her over and over again. Her eyes were half open and glazed now as each thrust buried the full shaft into her mouth.

Kukui felt the orgasm coming and he accelerated harder, harder, harder. He could feel the hot, stifled breath from her nose against his shaft as he thrusted, the girl barely able to breathe. Finally, he straightened his back, pushing his cock as far down her throat as he could as he released his load. His entire body shuddered as his hot cum poured down her throat. Lillie gagged and protested and struggled to cough yet couldn’t. He pressed her face flat against his pubic hair until he was done orgasming, then slowly let her go.

His cock slid slowly out of her mouth, her lips taut against his shaft. A thin line of semen ran from her lips to his head, a drip of semen flowing down her chin. The sides of her mouth were red and raw, her expression flushed and overwhelmed.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” Kukui growled at the girl as she stood, licking the semen from her rosy lips. “I’ll fuck you then.”

“Wait, Kukui–”

He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her about, nearly throwing her against the bathroom counter. Her pale ass stuck out far as she bent over. She looked back at him, waiting to receive.

Gentle for just a moment, he ran one finger over her drenched pussy, sticking a finger in easy.

“I want it,” she moaned.

“You’ll get it,” he responded, and shoved his cock in.

She was _tight_ , tighter than he’d expected. He felt the resistance as he forced his cock in deeper, her wet pussy not accepting it so easily. With how forward she’d been, he’d expecting her to be rather experienced, but instead…

Kukui wormed one hand around her sweaty stomach. He slid the hand across her taut skin slowly, reaching a small breast and fondling it. Lillie clawed at the bathroom counter, moaning heavily with every thrust. Kukui reached his other hand around, roughly rubbing against her clit.

“Who else have you fucked?” Kukui asked. Her pussy was beginning to accept him as the girl relaxed. He slowed down to let her get her bearings and the girl pushed herself into a more horizontol position, her elbows propping her up.

“Just women...” Lillie breathed. Kukui rammed her again, his cock roughly tapping her cervix. Lillie moaned, shaking. “It was nothing like… like this.”

“You like my cock, Lillie?” She nodded. “Fucking slut.”

He slapped her ass heavily, leaving a long red mark on her pale skin. The girl gasped with every push, every movement. Kukui moved faster and faster as he felt himself close to orgasm. Lillie clenched up tight, her vagina contracting heavily. The girl opened her mouth and let out a long moan before falling silent. She turned her head down, long blonde hair falling over her pasty, thin shoulders.

Kukui paused for a moment as the girl twitching, cumming hard. She looked so small as she slowly rode his dick, her hands clutching at the marble counters.

Lillie relaxed as her orgasm ended and she breathed hard. Gently Kukui moved them both to the floor, keeping the girl on top of her. He spread out on the bathroom tile and the girl sat on top of his in a cowgirl position, her face a bright red.

She was shivering, a leftover sensation from her orgasm. Her long hair was wet with sweat and every breath was a heavy gasp. Kukui starting moving his hips and the girl bounced, her entire body moving with the rhythm.

He sped up, trying to regain the edge he’d lost when she came.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Lillie breathed, and Kukui wrapped one strong arm around her back, pulling her down on top of her and kissing her deeply. Her small breasts pressed against his chest and he railed into her. Kukui kissed her, his tongue meshing with hers.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kukui grunted.

“Cum inside.” Lillie stifled a moan. “I want to… I want to feel it.”

Kukui thrusted into her over and over, his long shaft pushing in and out, her soaking pussy accepting it all. Her body was limp, letting him have complete control. She shook with pleasure, her movements compliant, letting him do as he wanted. Kukui felt his orgasm getting closer.

All at once it released, shooting hot cum into the girl’s waiting pussy. Lillie pressed her lips against his as the white liquid rushed into her. Kukui continued to thrust, slower, more gently, as he orgasmed. Lillie finally broke the kiss, green eyes staring back at him. Her face was flushed and bright red, her breathing heavy, her hair wild and uncontrolled.

The two of them looked at each other a long time as Kukui’s pelvic muscles started to relax. He stayed inside her even as he started to go soft.

She kissed him again, and Kukui wrapped his arms around the small girl, holding her tight.


End file.
